Tatsumi
by Harajuku Girl Ichi
Summary: P4 - mostly from Chie's point of view Yasogami freshmen and sophomores take a train to visit Tatsumi Port Island! What will they find there? What truths will they uncover? Sucky summary, sorry. Read and review please! Semi-AU editted version is now out!


_So here we are! The first, short chapter of the new series; well, the rewritten, edited version. When I read some comments, I realized I had to fix this fic up a notch and went to rewrite. I hope it's better this time around. Sorry that it's so short; I kind of rushed it. ;P_

_Remember: REVIEW! I'd like some feedback; ways for me to get improved, what you liked about it, pairing requests (I may or may not answer this! Hehe) and other stuff! Reviews keep me going! Thanks! ^^_

_Enjoy!_

"I can't believe we're going on a trip to Tatsumi Port Island!" Rise said happily. She was sitting next to Human Teddie on a train; they were all riding across the ocean on a special train-track. The travelers consisted of the first and second year high school classes. She was wearing a pink blouse, a white ruffled miniskirt and pink sandals, along with a pair of expensive-looking bubblegum-pink-tinted sunglasses perched on her nose. She leaned from her chair excitedly, almost shaking with happiness.

"Yeah, I hear they have a great dance club there," Chie said, less excitedly but just as enthusiastically, sitting next to a dozing Yukiko Amagi. Her outfit consisted of a simple green tanktop with a light floral design on one side, a yellow camisole underneath and a dark-green skirt with black cycling shorts under it. "I forgot the name though." The Kung Fu artist said, adjusting the green-rimmed sunglasses on her head.

Chie had been thinking about the trip to Tatsumi for days now, even since it had been announced about five days ago. Her class was excited, and she was sure the freshmen were, too. She herself was excited, but slightly anxious. She didn't really get why she felt that way, but she shrugged off the feeling and tried to have fun instead.

"Oh, you mean Club Escapade, right in Paulownia mall!" Rise replied, grinning. "I once had a performance there, one of my firsts, too. Then all of a sudden, stupid power went out! I was so embarrassed!"

Chie chuckled as her red-haired friend rolled her eyes over the memory.

Just then, Yosuke broke into the conversation. "Clubs, eh?" he said, leaning back to his chair with his arms crossed behind his head lazily, like a pillow. "How about it, Chie? You wanna dance?"

The short-haired girl rolled her eyes, sighing. "No, I don't really want to, Yosuke."

"What? Come on!" Yosuke said, winking at her direction. "At least have fun while we're here, no? Don't be such an old woman!"

Chie let out a sound of disbelief. "What? Old woman!?"

And then they started bickering again.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the other side of the train…

"Ah!" Kou said happily, leaning into his chair and looking out the window right next to him. "Tatsumi Port, here we come!" The basketball-player was wearing an open black shirt over a white sleeveless one, with black pants and sneakers. He grinned at Daisuke, who was too busy looking at the other side of the train.

"What?" Daisuke asked, returning his look to his best friend. Kou sighed and rolled his eyes, crossing his arms.

"Heh," Daisuke said suddenly, like to compensate or something, he didn't really know. "You're just that excited because you can get closer to 'Chie-chan'! Don't try to hide it!"

"So what if I don't hide it?" Kou retorted, smirking. " 'Oh, Yukiko-san!' "

Daisuke snorted and rolled his eyes himself, looking to the ceiling. "At least I got over that anxiety over girls right? With thanks to Souji."

"Let's just enjoy the trip and try to get close to the girls of our dreams!" his friend suggested, pumping his fists in the air, causing some eyes to turn his way and back to where they were once more.

"I don't really know, Ichijou," The soccer-player shrugged. "Looks like Yukiko-san's _really _close with someone else."

* * *

At the front of the train, seated right next the train operator, was a young, hazel-haired teacher. She used her hand to fan herself, looking out the window and into the sea upon which the train-tracks were built upon. "This heat is so annoying!" she complained, half to herself. "I can't stand it!"

"Calm down, Takeba," her fellow teacher said, then continued with a reasoning voice. "Just about ten more minutes, and we're there!"

Yukari groaned and leaned on her hand and looked out the window once more. This trip could bring back some memories. _Of him, _she thought, frowning to herself.

Nearby, the previous group of students continued to chat amongst themselves. Yukiko had wakened up due to the nearly shouting match of Yosuke and Chie, receiving tons of apologies from her best friend. She shook her head, saying "That's okay," gently then leaned on her palm to stare out at the sea, using it as a calming effect.

She felt a hand on her shoulder. "Hey, Yukiko, do you want to sit with Souji?" Chie asked her, looking up at her with her brown eyes. Yukiko wondered for a bit, and then nodded. She stood up, and exchanged places with the unwilling Yosuke, who had been forced to change his seating plan by Chie.

Yukiko sat next to Souji, who was being talked to by a hyper Teddie. He was sitting right in front of him, leaning over the chair he used to face him and chat. "Oh! Hi Yuki-chan!" the young blond said, smiling at her once he acknowledged her presence. She smiled back gently.

"Hey, Teddie! Save your energy!" she jokingly scolded. "I heard we get to explore the city once we rest for a while at the hotel."

Teddie nearly jumped with joy, to the annoyance of the sleeping Kanji next to him. The boy ducked just in time to miss a fist made for his way. Kanji released a string of curses before going back to his sleep.

_**Chapter End**_


End file.
